Visible light communication (VLC) is a type of wireless communication that uses visible light to transmit data over a communication channel. This method utilizes the property of light emitting diodes (LED) or laser diodes (LD) to turn on and off at medium to high frequencies. The visible light communication can be applied to form indoor communication networks like indoor navigation or outdoor communication networks like inter vehicle communication. Since visible light can be utilized for both illumination and communication, this subject has become an active research area among many companies and research institutes.